sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayor of Susa
The Mayor of Susa (Hamdagarmah Susa, or Great Mayor of Susa) is the head of the Municipal Goverment of the city of Susa, capital of Elam and the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, sharing his powers to a decree with his direct representative, the Vice Mayor of Susa. The current Mayor is Hydna. His duties and powers include * Enforcing city laws and legislation * Presiding over at least the first, inaugural meeting of the Susa Senate of Law at the begining of each year, * Formaly presiding over the defense of the City, without interference from the Imperial Goverment, * Oversight of the city's gates and gatekeepers * Providing the defense of the King/Emperor upon his entrance in the city * Formaly anounce the King/Emperor's visit to the meetings of Senate * The anouncement of the dates of important events held in the city on public assemblies * He is also the sole person that may call together these public assemblies within the city's walls, though during times when the Mayor cannot or will not call these meetings together they may be held just outside of city limits and they shall be considered equaly valid. * In addition the Mayor, along with the Emperor, may call upon any of the cities' gates for an inspection. * The Mayor can also refuse summons to the Goverment, in which case he is represented by the Vice Mayor, * He must formaly present the state of Susa's city finance to the Imperial government at the end of each year. This is the only Govermental summons the Mayor cannot refuse, unless directly ordered to by the Emperor or if a state of Martial Law is declared in Susa. * Tha Mayor may declare a state of Martial Law for up to 18 days within the city without goverment approval, however the Parliament may veto his decision. Recquirements for Holding the office include * The Mayor of Susa must be at least a third generation born resident of Susa, with Susan citizenship. * The Mayor must not be in the formal employ of any other member nation of the Empire * The Mayor must swear an oath of alleigance to the King and Kingdom before taking office, however he is not recquired to swear an oath on "Emperor and Empire" like the Chief Minister, or Elamite MPs. * The Mayor cannot simultaneously be a Councilor in the Susa Senate of Law The Mayor's residence is called "Kurlush House", named after the mayor who commisioned it's construction, Kurlush Sukurlam-Shakir. The Ippir (Governor) of Susa Province is traditionaly selected from past Mayors of Susa. The Mayor is elected in a public vote by members of the Susa Senate of Law and cannot himself be a councilor. Any citizen of the City of Susa, meeting the official recquirements, may subject his candidacy for Mayor to the Senate. In addition, those who run for the first time must present a Positive Personality Evaluation Certificate, issued by an official Interogator and Licensed Psychiatrist of the CGCP. Relevant Pages * List of Mayors of Susa